Once A Coach
by lilcupcake03
Summary: 5 years after the Ducks graduated from Eden Hall, they still rely on their former coach for guidance.. Adult themes and langauge. Please read, review, & Enjoy ***COMPLETE***
1. Fulton

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review! J

Once a Coach

Chapter One: Fulton

Gordon Bombay heard his phone ringing as he entered his home. Instinct had him hurrying to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered urgently, his gut clenching with worry.

"Hey Coach." came a deep but shaky voice, "its Fulton." A shaky but brief pause followed, "Reed."

Gordon almost laughed, like he would ever forget the frequently bandana headed bash brother but given how upset Fulton sounded he held back. It was five years since Fulton and his fellow Ducks graduated with honors from Eden Hall, but it wasn't the first time one of them gave him a phone call.

"I could never forget who you are Fulton," Gordon answered honestly, "What's wrong?"

"Last month I found out that Guy, you know my fellow Duck, is my half brother." He stated and had Gordon sitting down himself.

"Wow, that's quite a shock." He answered honestly.

Fulton gave a bitter laugh. "That's an understatement." He said simply. "I've pretty much been a mess ever since. I've been in the bottle almost every day. I lost my job, my girlfriend kicked me out. I need your help, Coach."

"Of course." Replied Gordon automatically "What do you need?"


	2. Adam

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review!

Once a Coach

Chapter Two: Adam

A month later Gordon received a phone call from another of the Ducks, this time it was Adam Banks. As they spoke Adam seemed to be living a charmed life. He unlike most of the fellow Ducks, he went pro in Hockey. He was successful and had his life together, but Gordon could sense something was off.

"Adam, I am very happy for all your success but you can't bullshit me. What's bothering you?" he said finally.

Adam sighed heavily. "It's my wrist. It's acting up again and I don't know what to do."

Gordon ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll help figure something out."


	3. Portman

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review! J

Once a Coach

Chapter Three: Portman

Another month passed when Gordon got third phone call from one of his Ducks. This time is was the other bash brother Dean Portman. He played in the minors briefly but his rep as a bash brother got him into trouble. Gordon was grateful to hear Portman and Fulton were still the brothers they formed on the ice. However Portman had an issue he needed help with.

"Not that I mind at all, but how come you call me and not Fulton?" Gordon was curious.

"You and I both know that Fulton is better thanks to you but he is still dealing with the whole Guy issue, plus this is a little embarrassing to admit to my 'bash brother'." Portman said sheepishly.

Gordon chuckled a little, "What could it be?" he asked.

"I found a new passion…in musical theater." Portman admitted.

"Well that's wonderful you found another passion whatever it may be." Gordon said with the wisdom of time.

"You do think people will think of me as Gay?" Portman said with the fear of youth.

"Why does that matter? Being gay or straight you were born that way. Don't worry about how others see you. Just be you." Gordon said.

"Thanks Coach." Portman said, relief ringing clear in his voice. "I have an audition for a role in Rent next week."

"Good luck Dean." Gordon said, smiling as he hung up.


	4. Julie

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review! J

Once a Coach

Chapter Four: Julie

Another month to the date Gordon got another phone call this time from Julie. She was doing well at Sarah Lawrence College and had been dating Scooter, fellow Eden Hall Alumni for a few years but lately she'd been drawn towards a fellow classmate, named Catherine.

Julie was torn. She knew deep down that it wasn't going to happen with Scooter but didn't know how to tell him. But she also didn't know if it was going to work with Catherine either. Gordon smiled; thinking back of what he advised Dean Portman and advised her in the same fashion.

Julie worried about how her family would react, how her life would be now. But the one thing she did have was peace in her soul as she was accepting herself for who she was: a lesbian.

"Julie, no matter what, I will always stand by you." Gordon promised.


	5. Guy

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review! J

Once a Coach

Chapter Five: Guy

Another month passed and this time Gordon didn't get a phone call, he placed one. He dialed the number and hoped this phone call would go well as it rang.

"This is Guy" the response was automatic, his voice hollow.

"Guy, this is Gordon. Bombay." Gordon replied.

"Hey Coach, how are you?" Guy's voice warmed considerably.

"Me? I'm fine. Still working with the Good Will Games, and keeping an eye on my Ducks." He answered.

"So I've heard." Guy said, "From my half brother. Thank you for helping him."

"No need to thank me. Once a coach and all that, I've heard from some of your fellow Ducks on their lives. But I haven't heard from you. I was wondering how you're handling everything." Gordon answered.

Guy sighed. "I'm doing alright. I always had a feeling our mom was lying about something. Now everything makes sense. I'm just trying to keep my head up and do well by my family. I have a new wife, a three month old son. I want to keep my family together, hopefully with Fulton included."

Gordon felt the relief lift from him. "Have you talked to Fulton at all?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, a few times now that he is sober." Guy answered. "He got a job as a garbage man and actually enjoys it, reminds him of playing hockey in the back alley into trash cans."

In that moment Gordon got an idea "I'm glad that things are working out. I think I know exactly what you all need." Said goodbye and hung up and went to work.


	6. Ducks Fly Together

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a love letter to movies I loved growing up. I picked up some facts from real life of these actors. Also if you have issues with the format, I copy and paste but it never comes right so please don't complain. Take it up with . Just please enjoy the story and review! J

Once a Coach

Chapter Six: Ducks fly together

One year to the date that Gordon got the first phone call from his grown up Ducks, he entered the skating rink to see them all gathering together and chit chatting as they laced up their shakes. Gordon beamed; this was just what they all needed. No matter if they were succeeding or struggling, together they would fly.

"Coach!" Gordon turned at the familiar voice and saw a six foot tall Charlie Conway walking towards him, hand in hand with his wife and fellow Eden Hall Alumni Linda Hart.

"Charlie!" even though he was now dwarfed by the man he considered a surrogate son, he gave him a hug.

"This was such a wonderful idea getting everyone back together. I haven't seen some of these guys since we graduated. Thanks for always looking out for us." Charlie beamed, patted Gordon on the arm and squeezed his wife's hand before he hurried off to where Averman and Goldberg were waving him over.

Linda laughed, her belly swollen with child. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at her husband and then at Gordon. They hugged.

"You are truly one of a kind Gordon." She said, "You give so much and don't get anything back. There need to be more men like you in the world. Charlie's been talking about this for weeks." She laughed.

"Hearing the ups and downs from a handful of the Ducks made me realize being a kid again for a little bit and catching up is just what they needed." Gordon explained.

Linda nodded. "Yeah Charlie and I are doing great, he's gonna be a coach like you and nothing makes me happier. I'm going to try to be that way with my students." She said.

Gordon was genuinely touched. "This is what I do it for, to inspire people to be better for others."

Gordon laced up his skates and joined the Ducks on the ice. They played games like kids and shut the rink down, all blowing off steam in one way or another. After that they went back to Gordon's house and sat in a circle and officially caught up on their lives.

Charlie was a pee-wee coach and following in Gordon's footsteps and his wife and fellow Eden Hall Alumni was an English teacher, Fulton disclosed his and Guy's familial discovery, then his struggle and recovery. Adam discreetly disclosed his success and mentioned the fact his career was soon to be on hold due to wrist surgery to repair his own injury. Goldberg disclosed he no longer played hockey but took over his family's Deli. Averman also no longer played hockey but turned his natural comedic time into a successful career as a standup comedian.

Guy brought his family and he had a successful business career. Connie was living in LA and was an up and coming actress and recently was cast in a movie about Vampires. Portman was beginning his Broadway career and was cast in Rent in New York. Dwayne went back to his cowboy roots and had a successful rodeo career in Texas. Russ ran a successful youth center back in LA. Luis went back to Miami and used his speed on the track instead of on the ice and was picked to be on the Olympic track team. Ken also went back to his figure skating roots and was back as an Olympic contender. Julie worked as a counselor in High School; she came out as a lesbian to the group and introduced her friend Catherine as her fiancé.

Friendships became strong once again, laughter was had and tears were shed. As the evening came to a close Averman offered a nostalgic thought "Chorus of 'We are the Champions' anyone?"


End file.
